


Como buena Weasley que eres

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Dinner, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Molly tiene una cena con su familia y les ha estado ocultando algo importante. Lo que no se imagina es que todo va a acabar peor de lo que creía.
Relationships: Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley





	Como buena Weasley que eres

Sales tarde de la oficina. Miras el reloj y te pones nerviosa. Vas a llegar tarde a la cena familiar.

Hace mucho viento hoy. Te arreglas el pelo nada más llegar a tu destino. Tomas un poco de aire antes de llamar a la puerta. Sabes la que te espera nada más traspasarla.

Tocas con los nudillos varias veces la madera y esperas a que alguien te abra. Tu abuela Lucy es la que te recibe y te hace pasar. Nada más hacerlo te llega el olor del pastel de carne de tu madre –receta de tu abuela, pero que ella jamás admitirá que le ha copiado–, y te quitas el abrigo. El abuelo Frank está poniendo la cubertería mientras habla del último partido de quidditch con tu padre. Tu padre nunca ha sido muy fanático de los deportes, pero es de lo único que puede hablar con su suegro, ya que cuando se trata de política, no acaban muy bien y hace años decidieron que era mejor no sacar esos temas, y menos cuando en reuniones familiares.

Lucy baja las escaleras a toda velocidad y casi atropella al abuelo. Éste la regaña y le dice que vaya con más cuidado, que él ya no está hecho un chaval y si se lesiona no se va a recuperar tan rápido como si lo hiciera ella. Lucy le da un beso en la mejilla, a modo de disculpa, y tu abuelo sonríe, negando con la cabeza; sabe que con ella es imposible y tampoco le gusta estar gruñón. Siempre te has preguntado cómo un gesto tan básico hace que tu hermana tenga a todos comiendo de su mano. Piensas que aún es joven y que eso no le servirá toda la vida, pero ahora solo quieres descansar tras un largo día de trabajo, así que no le das más importancia al hecho.

Suspiras. Han pasado ya diez minutos y nadie te ha preguntado lo que más temes desde hace días. No piensas dejar que te la hagan, al menos por el momento, así que intentas no sacar el tema y buscar alguno que les mantenga a todos despistados; al menos por un rato, hasta que se den cuenta.

—Molly, cariño —te dice la abuela—, ponte junto a tu padre. Ya sabes, mejor tú que no el abuelo —dice guiñándote un ojo.

—Sí, no vaya a ser que el pollo no sea lo único que eche humo en la cena.

Ambas os echáis a reír. No es la primera vez que tu padre y tu abuelo tienen una acalorada conversación y habéis tenido que intervenir. Y casi siempre es porque se han sentado demasiado juntos, por lo que mejor tenerlos lo más lejos el uno del otro.

—Bueno, Mo —comienza a decir tu madre, mientras corta un poco de pollo—, ¿qué tal hoy en el trabajo? Porque te han tenido muy ocupada hasta tarde.

Coges aire. En realidad no te han tenido ocupada en nada, has sido tú quien se ha llenado de trabajo para mantenerte ocupada hasta el último momento, ya que si hubieses llegado temprano, lo más seguro que hubieseis tenido la dichosa charla que aún no ha llegado –y esperas que tarde en hacerlo.

—Bien. Aunque desde que Jennifer está de baja por maternidad está siendo un caos total…

—¿Jennifer no es la secretaria? —pregunta la abuela, con curiosidad— ¿No han encontrado a nadie aún?

—Sí, a dos. Pero a cual peor. Una quemó accidentalmente el despacho del jefe y la otra, lo inundó.

—Qué irónico todo, ¿no?

Te echas a reír. En cierto modo, sí que lo es.

Tu madre se queda mirando al asiento vacío que hay a tu lado y frunce el ceño.

—Veo que al final no ha venido Wilfred… —comenta mientras pasa la salsa de yogur a tu abuelo.

Palideces. Tragas un poco de saliva e intentas no ponerte nerviosa. Carraspeas.

—No, al final no —contestas al fin, sin mucha convicción.

Tu abuela te mira, sorprendida y frunce el ceño. Mira a tu madre, que también se ha dado cuenta de que algo no anda bien.

—Lógico —masculla tu abuelo entre dientes.

Ignoras su comentario y sigues con tu cena. No quieres que el asunto llegue más lejos de lo que te gustaría, por lo que es mejor no entrar en el juego que quiere tu abuelo.

—¿Y va a venir en Navidad? —pregunta tu madre, con la intriga aún en el rostro—. Lo digo por ponerle un plato o no.

—Lo dudo… —bufa tu hermana. La miras con mala cara.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta la abuela.

—No quiere decir nada —corres a decir antes de que tu hermana diga más de la cuenta.

Lucy te mira con el gesto torcido. Sabe que deberías decirlo de una maldita vez antes de que se enteren por otras personas y sea peor.

—Molly, por lo que más, quieras, dilo de una maldita vez o lo haré yo —te amenaza Lucy.

—No serás capaz.

—Ponme a prueba.

—¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando? —pregunta tu padre, mirándote—. Mo, cariño, ¿ha pasado algo con Wilfred?

Tomas un poco de aire. A decir verdad, no te apetece tampoco estar mintiéndole a tu familia, y mucho menos a tu padre, que sabes que eres su debilidad y no soportarías su mirada de decepción si llega a enterarse de la verdad.

Tu familia se te queda mirando y te estás poniendo más nerviosa de lo que estás. Tu hermana tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción que hasta te da miedo verla. Respiras hondo y tomas un poco de vino antes de envalentonarte por lo que vas a comunicar a los presentes.

—Papá, mamá —comienzas a decir—, abuelos… —te aclaras la voz y tomas otro trago de vino—. Sé que os estaréis preguntando qué es lo que está pasando entre Wil y yo —miras a tu hermana, la entrometida, que sigue con su estúpida sonrisa en el rostro—, así que no voy a dar más rodeos a este asunto: no va a venir más porque… —Haces una larga pausa, mirando a todos, que te miran con más atención de la que te gustaría—, porque hemos decidido terminar nuestra relación.

Te sientes aliviada. Por un lado, sientes que un gran peso te has quitado de encima. Sabes que tus padres apreciaban a Wilfred, pero aquello fue lo mejor que hiciste.

—Vaya —comenta tu madre, que no sabe qué decir.

—¿Y eso es todo? —bufa Lucy.

—Sí, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Lucy pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Desde cuándo no estáis juntos? —consigue preguntar tu padre, tras unos segundos pensando cómo reaccionar.

—Desde hace tres semanas —contesta Lucy, a sabiendas de que la vas a matar por haber respondido antes que tú.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —pregunta la abuela a tu hermana.

—Porque estuve allí y lo presencié todo…

—Maldita la hora en que eso pasó… —mascullas entre dientes, queriendo meter la cabeza de tu hermana pequeña en la salsera.

—¡Oh, vamos, Molly! —exclama Lucy—. No entiendo por qué lo has querido ocultar tanto. No creo que te vayan a matar por decir que lo has dejado con el imbécil de tu novio…

—¡Lucy! —la riñe tu madre—. ¡Esos modales!

—¿Qué? Es la verdad…

Tu abuelo se ríe por lo bajo.

—¿Te hace gracia todo esto, Frank? —le insta la abuela a tu abuelo a modo de regañina.

—Por supuesto que sí —contesta el aludido—. Para uno que me caía bien y tiene que dejarle escapar… —Se mete un trozo de pollo en la boca y se encoge de hombros.

—¿Dejarle escapar? —le preguntas, molesta.

—Sí. No creo que vayas a encontrar a nadie mejor que ese chico. Él sí que sabía de lo que hablaba…

Miras a tu abuelo con rabia. Sabes a qué se refiere, porque justo en ese momento, tu abuelo mira de reojo a tu padre.

—El que no sabe de lo que habla eres tú, abuelo —le dices, sin tener en cuenta las miradas de los demás, que casi te están diciendo que te tranquilices. Sabes el temperamento de tu abuelo y puede que todo esto no acabe demasiado bien.

—Ahora va a resultar que la culpa de todo va a ser mía.

—No, abuelo, no es tuya. Pero estoy harta de que siempre mires mal a mi familia.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que los Weasley sean tan… tan… simplones.

Eso que acaba de decir te enfurece y no te puedes reprimir lo que llevas años callándote.

—¿Simplones? —Miras a tu abuelo con tanta rabia que hasta notas que te está teniendo miedo—. ¿A quiénes llamas tú simplones? Tengo un tío en Gringotts, otro entrenando dragones, a otro llevando una de las mejores tiendas de broma del mundo mágico, otro es auror y mi tía es una de las mejores periodistas deportivas que existe. Por no mencionar que mi padre es uno de los hombres de confianza del mismísimo Ministro de Magia. ¿A eso le llamas tú ser simple? ¿Y qué si mi abuelo se dedicaba a investigar sobre los inventos muggles? Es un abuelo cariñoso y bondadoso, y siempre nos está enseñando cosas interesantes. En cambio, ¿qué es lo que nos enseñas tú, _abuelito_? ¿A discutir con todo el mundo sobre cosas tan ridículas como quién gana más dinero jugando al quidditch o por quién es el más inútil en el ministerio? Oh, sí, muy interesante, vaya. Eso, por no mencionar a los mentecatos que tienes por hijos —miras a tu madre, disculpándote con ella con la mirada—. A excepción de mi madre, claro; ella es lo único bueno que tienes. Porque, si mal no lo recuerdo, tienes a uno siendo una especie de escritor que escribe… ¿cuánto? ¿un libro por lustro? Que encima son libros malísimos, todo sea dicho. Se cree Beedle y no llega ni a Lockhart. Luego tienes a otra hija que cambia más de trabajo que de sombreros… Por no mencionar, claro está, ese hijo tuyo que está a un paso de acabar en Azkaban porque se salta a la torera todas las leyes que existen. Y no pienso llorar cuando mi tío Ron sea el que lo meta entre rejas —sonríes con orgullo al mencionar a tu tío auror—. ¿Y sabes qué más? Detesto con todas mis fuerzas que mires mal a mi padre, como si fuese una escoria de la que tienes que deshacerte. Pues te voy a decir algo, señor Waltham: sé que él no es perfecto, sé que no es la persona más espontánea del mundo, pero lo que sí que sé que es que es un padre estupendo y un marido maravilloso, que deberías besar el suelo que pisa por cómo trata a tu hija, porque la respeta, la adora y la ama con locura, porque adora sus hijas y siempre procura demostrarnos algo positivo cada día. Y sí, sé que vas a decir que en su día él era como tú, porque sí, lo fue, pero no le sirvió de nada, se peleó con su familia y de lo único que le valió fue terminar perdiendo un hermano en la guerra del que jamás le pudo decir lo mucho que le quería.

»¿Y sabes qué más? Quiero que mi futuro marido sea como él y no un lameculos como lo era Wilfred, que no sabía más que engatusar a todo el mundo con su hipocresía de niño mimado y eso era lo que más me sacaba de quicio de él.

»¿Y mi abuela? Sí, es posible que la consideres también a ella una simplona, pero me encanta cuando me enseña nuevas recetas de cocina, y a mí que me encanta porque ella es feliz sólo con que la escuchemos. Y lo mejor de mi familia es que no miran a nadie por encima del hombro solo porque no piensan igual que ellos, no tratan mal a nadie por ello, ni mucho menos se ríen de nadie por eso mismo. Tratan a todos por igual, porque eso es lo que se merece todo el mundo: respeto y comprensión. Así que, mi querido abuelo cascarrabias, quiero que sepas que estoy muy, pero que muy orgullosa de ser una Weasley, y antes de criticar una vez más a mi familia «la simplona», piensa un poco en quién es verdaderamente el simplón.

Y, dicho todo este discurso, que se nota que llevas tiempo queriendo decir, te levantas de la mesa y subes al que era tu antiguo dormitorio, dejando la cena sin terminar.

Tu abuelo prefiere no decir nada, ya que sabe más que de sobra que, como abra la boca, tu abuela acabará regañándole. Más aún de lo que hará cuando regresen a casa.

—Al abuelo sí, pero al lameculos no —murmura Lucy mientras se termina su plato—. Eso es lo que yo llamo tener la valentía selectiva.

Por mucha razón que lleve Lucy, alguien debía decirle todo aquello a tu abuelo. Y no te arrepientes de haber sido tú. Como buena Weasley que eres.


End file.
